


Rooster

by HelloCutePanda



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Nalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloCutePanda/pseuds/HelloCutePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella's Nickname for Rehvenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooster

"Uncle Rwooster!" Nalla exclaimed as she ran to Rehvenge who had just walked through the mansions front door and into the colorful foyer, the Moors and Xhex coming right behind him. Rehvenge and his crew had been called over to meet with the King, and since he was headed to the mansion he had called ahead to let Bella know he was coming so they could spend a little time together before his meeting. Bella and Nalla had been waiting him in the foyer. Bella smiled as she looked her brother over, Rehv was dressed like he always was, high end suit, a pair of nine millimeters peeking out from under his sable coat and his red cane. Along with his trademark mohawk and amethyst eyes. 

Rehv ignored the chuckles behind him, although he did give his sister a rueful look as he knelt down to lift Nalla into his arms, his cane clattering to the floor as he fitted her against his chest. She was in a little dark green sun dress that brought out her canary yellow eyes that were currently shining with love and laughter. Her blonde, brown and red curls pulled up high into a ponytail. Nalla really did look like the female version of her father, only softened with Bella's elegant bone structure. 

Bella smiled mischievously at her brother as she gave Xhex and the Moors a wave of greeting, which they returned.Rehvenge was surprised to see how dressed up Bella was. A sapphire cocktail dress that hugged her curves and a pair of black stilettos that easily topped her out at 6'5", her mahogany waves were pinned up high on her head, showcasing her swanlike throat. She was a knock out. 

"Bock Bock" Nalla said in a giggle as she lifted her hand to pat the short mohawk that he usually sported. Rehvenge gave an exasperated sigh, but tilted his head down so the little girl could have better access to his hair. 

The Shadows and Xhex both laughed again and Rehv turned to give them a dirty look and then with a jerk of his head he gave them the signal to leave him alone with his sister and niece. The three of them took the hint, leaving the family alone in the foyer. Rehvenge shifted Nalla to one arm and held his his free arm out to Bella. 

Bella smiled as she went to him and enfolded all of them in a hug. Bella lifted her face and pressed a kiss on his check. "Hello Rooster." Nalla laughed at that and practically crowed again, "Uncle Rwooster!" 

Rehvenge rolled his eyes as he gave his sister a good squeeze that took the breath right out of her. "Sister mine, I don't know why I let you get away with that nickname." 

Bella grinned as she stepped away from him, not wanting another squeeze like that since she had more teasing to do. "It's because I am your favorite sister." 

"You are my only sister." Rehv shot back as he bent his head down once more to let Nalla pat his mohawk again. 

"Exactly, so you have no choice but for me to be your favorite." Bella added with a cheeky grin. 

Rehvenge shook his head at his sister and turned to Nalla who was making clucking noises at him. Deciding to get a little revenge he grinned at the little girl and started to tickle her, making her laugh and wiggle, trying to get out of his arms. "Cluck at me will you." 

"Mahmen! Hwlp!" Nalla cried laughingly as she continued to struggle against her uncle's tickling. Bella smiled and leaned forward and took her daughter from her brother, tucking her against her hip. 

Rehv tapped the little girl on the nose. "That will teach you to call me Uncle Rooster." 

Nalla grinned and feeling brave in her mother's arms she said, "Bock Bock Uncle Rwooster." 

Rehvenge lifted his brows at Nalla's cheek (she was just like Bella in that), and went to tickle her again, but before he could Nalla wiggled out of Bella's arms and dropped to the floor and took off up the stairs, laughing the entire time. 

"It could be worse. Nalla can't say Hollywood, so she just calls Rhage Uncle Holly." Bella said with a shoulder shrug. 

Rehvenge smirked at the idea of a 6'8" 280 pound blonde warrior being called Uncle Holly. 

Bella knelt down and picked up her brother's cane and handed it to him. Rehv gratefully took it and nodded his thanks to his sister. 

"He's tried to get her to call him Uncle Rhage, but she is stubborn and it doesn't help that the brothers encourage her to keep calling him Uncle Holly." Bella said with an eye roll. "Rhage was even willing to go with Uncle Hal, but Nalla loves the laughter she gets when she calls him Uncle Holly." 

"She is just like you Lady Bell." Rehvenge said with a smile, thinking of the times when Bella was Nalla's age and just as mischievous. But only when that fool father of hers wasn't around. Again, he congratulated himself for putting that man into an early grave.

Bella smiled at his nickname for her and came forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"I don't know about that. I remember mahmen telling me stories about you at that age and that you were much much worse." 

Rehv laughed and nodded his head. "I did like to raise hell when I was young." 

Bella put her hands on her hips and lifted a single dark brow. "What do you mean did? You still do." 

Rehvenge smirked and shrugged his shoulders in a gesture that said it all.

Bella shook her head and laughed. 

"You look beautiful, Bella. What's the occasion?" Rehv asked as he leaned on this cane. 

"Do I need a reason to dress up?" Bella challenged. 

Rehvenge just gave her a look. "When you are the mother of a two and a half year old, yes you do. You have complained to me too many times for you to randomly where high heels and a dress. As well as going so far as to do your hair and makeup." 

Bella lost her look of mock indignation and smiled. She really should know better than to challenge her brother like that, he just knew her too well. How lucky was she to have such an attentive and loving brother. Even if he had a bad habit of bossing her around and being suffocatingly overprotective. 

With her heart almost bursting she hugged her brother tightly and whispered in his ear. "I love you brother mine." 

Rehv was surprised at the sudden hug but accepted it all the same. Closing his amethyst eyes he put his arms around her and whispered back, "I love you too sister mine." 

Pulling away Bella smiled warmly at her brother before speaking. "Today is the anniversary of my mating day with Zsadist. I am taking him out to a nice dinner in town and then we are going to stay the day at Wrath's and Beth's place in the city." 

Rehvenge arched a brow at her wording. "You are taking him out?" 

Bella gave him the same look he had given her earlier. "Do you really see Zsadist taking me out to dinner and planning a romantic retreat?" 

Rehv conceded her point with a nod of his head, he really should have known better. 

"Bock Bock Uncle Rwooster!" Nalla called out from the stairs. She was currently being carried down the stairs by Zsadist, followed by Mary. As Rehv looked at Zsadist he was surprised once again that night, Zsadist was wearing a black turtle neck of a really good quality fabric, a dark gray sports coat and matching slacks. The brother wasn't even wearing shit kickers, he was actually in a pair of black dress shoes. He would even been more surprised to learn that the nice clothing actually belonged to Zsadist. 

Phury had usually been more than accommodating in lending his twin some of his clothes when Bella wanted to take Z out, because there was no way in hell she was going to take him out wearing his work out or fighting clothes. However, Phury became less accommodating when his clothing would be returned with broken zippers, missing buttons and tears in the fabric because Bella and Zsadist couldn't control themselves when they got home from their dates. So Zsadist had to bite the bullet and have Fritz pick up some nice clothes for him, which wasn't hard considering Z and his twin were the same size and he kept his style simple. Well Fritz did considering what he knew of Zsadist and what he liked to wear. 

Bella smiled at her mate, Nalla and Mary as they came over to join them. 

"Bock Bock!" Nalla said again and then giggled, looking up at her father before grinning at Rehvenge. Rehv shook his head at the little girl and gave her a mock look of anger, which only made her say "Bock Bock" again and fall into another peal of laughter. 

Zsadist lip lifted in amusement as he stuck out his hand to his brother in law, the two of them shook hands and then Rehv bowed his head slightly to Mary in greeting, not knowing Rhage's shellan all that well for a more personal greeting. 

Bella turned to Zsadist and Nalla once the greeting was done and kissed Nalla on the cheek. "Ok, sweetheart, Papa and I are going to go now. You are going to stay with Aunt Mary and Uncle Rhage while we are away. So you be good for them, ok?" 

Nalla nodded her head before she started chanting, "Uncle Holly! Uncle Holly!" 

Zsadist, Rehv and Bella grinned, while Mary just rolled her eyes, although there was a slight tilt of her lips that said she did find the name amusing. Zsadist kissed his daughter goodbye and gave her to Mary. 

"Say goodbye to Uncle Rooster." Bella said with a laugh as Nalla looked at Rehv and grinned at him before saying, "Bock Bock Uncle Rwooster! Bye Bye." 

Rehvenge gave a heavy sigh and leaned forward to give his niece a kiss on the cheek and in return she clucked at him. 

Mary fought hard to suppress a grin as she waved goodbye at all of them and took Nalla into billiards room where the brotherhood who weren't on patrol were congregated.

"I am going to get you back for that Bella." Rehvenge promised quietly. 

"You can try." Bella challenged back as she gave a kiss goodbye to her brother on his cheek. 

Rehvenge grinned at her cheek, kissed her goodbye, gave a nod to her mate and made his way to the stairs for his meeting with the King. 

Zsadist wrapped his arm around his mate and guided her to the door. "Rooster?" 

Bella grinned as she looked at her hellren. "When I was little I thought he looked like a rooster with his mohawk. So I started calling him rooster." 

"And you thought it would be a good idea to share that story with our young." Zsadist asked rhetorically. 

Bella shrugged, but there was a mischievous smile pulling at her lips. 

Zsadist shook his head ruefully. He was just glad that Bella and Nalla were Revhenge's family because he didn't think any other female would be able to get away with teasing that hard ass sympath drug dealer.


End file.
